Locker Room
by your royal highness
Summary: PreESB Rated for Language Short scene right before the first one in the movie. Han Solo was never the person to deeply care about someone, that is, until he met Leia. That day in the locker room was the day no one talked badly about the princess again. HL


Han gradually began to change back into his clothes after he had taken his shower. They had run around the base almost a dozen times before stretching and then running another dozen laps.

He was beat.

Han wasn't paying much attention to the activities that were going on around him with the other pilots. They were mostly talking about different ships and about strategies of destroying the empire. Not anything that Han really was interested in talking about.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wedge standing up on a bench and saying, "Hey! Didn't we all come here to destroy the empire and bring peace to this galaxy?"

Everyone shouted and cheered. "Now tell me! What else did we come here for?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" They all screamed. Han started to smile.

"Woman!!!" Wedge cried, and everyone started to cheer as he hopped off of the bench.

"Too bad there aren't any women here." Dak moaned.

"Hey! There is the princess, Leia!" a different pilot by the name of Jancen said.

Han's ears immediately went on alert at the sound of her name. He quickly turned around and faced the group of people.

"Yeah, I guess she's okay… I mean she's pretty, but she's got the personality of a wampa! She's so cold….hey! She's colder then this ball of ice! I mean, come on…she probably has never even had a boyfriend because she's so mature and formal….not to mention mean. What kind of guy would ever like her? Be…" He was about to finish, but Han stopped him.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said what kind of guy would ever like her?"

Han walked towards him. "Hey, you better leave her alone."

"Why should I? I mean, it's not like she could ever have any feelings for anyone in that ice cold heart of hers."

_Uh-oh_ Luke thought, backing away from Han. He knew that this was going to get ugly. He knew Han harbored very **STRONG** feelings for Leia that he didn't really fight as much as Leia did.

Han's fist came out of nowhere, punching the pilot across his nose.

He fell to the ground in pain and clutched his nose, trying to regain strength and stand back up.

"Leia's not that bad." Han said, backing away, grabbing his bag, turning around, and heading for the door.

"Hey, Solo!" Wedge called.

Han turned back around, annoyed. "Yes?"

"You got a thing for the princess?"

"Deeper then I'd like to admit." Han absentmindedly said, before running out the door, all of the guys going, "Awwwww!"

Han ran out of the door and bumped into Leia. He was still wet and tired. His shirt was drenched in water, and his hair was matted down.

"Sweetheart." He said, stumbling backwards and putting a hand on his head.

"Hello, Han." Leia said.

"Listen, _Leia_…" he stretched out her name.

"Yes?" She asked. "Hurry up, I need to go and see Luke."

_Of course. She has to go see __**Luke**__. But I should probably go and tell her about the other guys in the locker room._

"Look, Leia, There's something you should know…" Han started. _I love you to death._ A voice in the back of his head said. _No! I can't tell her that! It's obvious she doesn't love me too! She's too busy loving Luke…._

"Han? Is something wrong?" Leia asked, worried.

He snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at the princess. "Okay, um… The guys in the locker room…they…don't….exactly….like you."

Leia stood there for a while, "Why not? I probably haven't even talked to mo…" She started, but then Han stopped.

"They say that you are never nice to anyone, and that you are too much of an ice princess to thaw out, and since they think you are mean, then you can't really have a heart." Han said, rather quickly.

"Oh..." Leia said.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"No, No, It's fine. Just tell Luke that he should come find me." Leia said, looking down at her feet.

"I don't think those things…" Han mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked back up at him.

"Thank you." Leia gave him a faint smile, and wrapped her arms around him. "Please stay. Please? For me?"

Han was rather shocked about this, but he responded and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. "Sure, Leia. I'll stay." Just then, as if on cue, the same pilot who talked badly about Leia came walking out of the locker room, and spotted Han hugging the princess.

"WHOA! Han! Got the girl already? My god, you must be really desperate. You know she doesn't care with that ICE COLD HEART OF HERS!" He screamed in Leia's face, who quickly broke away from Han and ran the opposite direction.

Han automatically turned to the fellow pilot in rage, "Go to hell." He said through gritted teeth before turning around and running back after the princess.

"LEIA!" Han screamed, chasing after her, but was stopped by General Reeikan.

"Solo!! I need you and Skywalker to go out and put sensors out into the snow. We've had more and more objects on the scanner move through here, and we need to be ready if the empire comes."

"But sir…"

"We need you and Skywalker to go out pronto. Your tauntauns are ready in the south entrance. I'm counting on you!" He said, and then left.

"Damn it!" Han looked around the hangar for Leia one last time and then darted towards the south entrance.

"Hey Han!" Luke greeted him.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

"Same as always you know."

"That's good… I guess."

"Yeah. That whole thing in the locker room though…that got ugly fast."

"Hey kid. Leia's… well… Leia's…" Han stuttered, trying to find the words.

"The one you love?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay Han. Like they say. Actions speak louder than words." He grinned and then rode out on his tauntaun. Han smiled, laughed, and then put his goggles on before riding out after him.

**I do not own Star Wars. It all goes to George, the master behind it all.**

**So there it is. Please review! They make me happy! ******


End file.
